Veículos
thumb|Ícone de veículo no L.A. Noire.Os veículos desempenham um papel importante em L.A. Noire. Eles são usados como o principal meio de transporte para se mover por Los Angeles. Os veículos são de valor inestimável para Cole Phelps durante as suas investigações, que os utiliza para viajar rapidamente entre locais e para perseguir criminosos em perseguições em alta velocidade. Há um total de 95 veículos do período retratado pelo jogo. Sendo um policial, Phelps pode dirigir qualquer carro nas ruas, se esse for o critério do jogador. O conceito é semelhante ao visto nas séries Grand Theft Auto, apenas retirando-se a penalidade por "roubar" um veículo. O Chrysler Town and Contry marrom visto na cutscene de introdução do L.A. Noire é o carro de propriedade do Cole Phelps. Os diferentes veículos que podem ser usados em cada departamento é de propriedade do seu parceiro em questão; isso é confirmado por Roy Earle, que diz que o carro é dele mesmo e "você não pode ser visto andando por aí com um Nash se você trabalha na Antivício" (se referindo ao Nash Super 600 do Rusty Galloway). Não é obrigatório o uso do veículo fornecido automaticamente pelo jogo, no entanto, apenas os veículos policiais podem receber chamadas de emergência pelo rádio. Além disso, Ralph Dunn, Roy Earle e Rusty Galloway irão reclamar se você entrar em um veículo que está abaixo do posto deles, como um caminhão ou uma ambulância. Lista de veículos Os veículos listados aqui são baseados na lista da "Sala de exposições" acessível a partir da seção "Extras" do menu principal do jogo. 2 portas Há um total de 25 veículos de 2 portas. #Buick Business Coupe #Buick Coupe #Buick Eight Convertible #Buick Eight Coupe #Buick 2DR Sedanette #Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR #Chevrolet Styleline #Chrysler Town and Country #Cord Hardtop #Buick Custom #Ford Convertible #Ford Custom #Packard Custom #DeSoto 2DR Custom #Ford 2DR #Ford Business Coupe #Ford Tudor Convertible #Ford V8 Sedan #LaSalle V8 Sedan #Lincoln Continental Coupe #Nash Super 600 #Packard Clipper Eight #Packard Clipper Six #Pontiac Torpedo Six #Studebaker Commander 4 portas Há um total de 19 veículos de 4 portas. #Cadillac LaSalle Series 50 #Cadillac Series 61 Touring Sedan #Cadillac Series 61 #Cadillac Series 75 Limousine #Chevrolet Sedan #Plymouth P5 #Chrysler Airflow #DeSoto Custom Suburban #Hudson Super Six #International D Series Sedan #Frazer Manhattan #Lincoln Zephyr Touring #Oldsmobile Hydramatic 88 #Oldsmobile Sedan #Packard Clipper Eight #Plymouth Sedan #Plymouth Special Deluxe Six #Pontiac Sedan Six #Willys Overland Desportivos Há um total de 8 veículos desportivos. #Cadillac V16 Convertible #Chevrolet Fleetmaster Convertible #Mercury Custom #Ford DeLuxe Convertible #Lincoln Continental Convertible #Lincoln Model K Convertible Roadster #Nash La Fayette Convertible #Oldsmobile S98 Convertible Utilitários Há um total de 19 veículos utilitários. #International KB8 (Polar Bear Ice Truck) #Chevrolet Pickup #Chevrolet Van #Chevrolet Civilian Van #Chevrolet Pickup 2 #GMC Pickup #Nash Deluxe 600 Army #American LaFrance Fire Truck #Buick Ambulance #Chevrolet Tow Truck #DeSoto Custom Suburban Taxi #Dodge Fuel Truck #Ford Ambulance #International Metro KB1M #International KB5 #International D Series #Heil Colecto-Pak #International KB8 #International KB6 Bônus Há um total de 15 veículos de bônus. Ao atingir determinado nível, você vai desbloquear a localização de cada veículo (5 de cada vez). Eles serão representados por um "?" no mapa. Eles sempre estarão dentro de garanges com portas azuis e o logotipo "Angel City Security" na frente. Ao contrário dos veículos comuns, estes só podem ser conseguidos no lugar exclusivo indicado no mapa e a qualquer momento. #Cadillac Town Car #Chrysler Woody #Cisitalia Coupe #Cord 810 Softtop #Davis Deluxe #Delage D8 120 #Delage D8-120 S Poutout Aero-Co #Delahaye 135MS Cabriolet #Duesenberg Walker Coupe #Ford H Boy #Phantom Corsair #Stout Scarab #Talbot GS26 #Tucker Torpedo #Voisin C7 Policiais Há um total de 9 veículos policiais. #Buick Super #Cadillac Series 62 Convertible #Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR #Chevrolet Coroner's Van #Ford Police Special #Hudson Commodore #International Police Wagon #Nash Super 600 #Studebaker Commander Outros veículos Os veículos listados abaixo irão aparecer no jogo, mas não podem ser controlados ou não contam para os 95 coletáveis. *Cessna 195 Airplane *International Harvester TD-9 Crawler Tractor Bulldozer *Pacific Electric Baldwin V-1000 Locomotive *Pacific Electric Railway Streetcar *Union Pacific EMD F3 Locomotive *White Model 798 Bus Encontrando veículos Dica para encontrar veículos: link. Esta dica funciona a todo momento. # Vá para a "Vehicle Showroom" (sala de exposições) na seção "Extras" do menu principal e selecione o veículo que falta e que você deseja coletar. # Pressione o botão "Color" (cor) (espaço no PC, X no Xbox 360 e quadrado no PS3) e saia. # Selecione a opção "The Streets of L.A. (Free Roam)" em qualquer departamento no menu "Cases" (casos) e o veículo que você selecionou poderá ser encontrado estacionado ou andando perto de onde você iniciou. Geralmente, isso funciona no departamento de Homicídios. Alguns veículos só vão aparecer em certos distritos e você pode viajar rapidamente para lá depois de seguir os passos acima. Por exemplo, para encontrar o Internacional KB5, você deve viajar para o Warehouse District. Outros veículos, com o Buick Custom e o Packard Custom só vão aparecer após alguns casos específicos passarem. Alguns veículos de serviço (utilitários) que normalmente podem ser encontrados em locais específicos, como o Nash Deluxe 600 Army e a Buick Ambulance, não vão aparecer usando este truque, nem veículos policiais como o Nash Super 600 (Polícia) e o Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR (Polícia). Curiosidades * Muitos dos veículos retratados no L.A. Noire foram baseados nos carros de propriedade de Jay Leno, que deu à Team Bondi acesso à sua coleção pessoal de veículos da década de 1940. * Quando é necessário se dirigir a um lugar específico do mapa, o jogador pode empregar o que a Rockstar chama de "trip-skip mechanism" apertando "E" (PC), triângulo (PS3) ou "Y" (Xbox 360) quando está ao lado de um carro, o que fará o parceiro do Phelps dirigir, o que fará o jogo pular diretamente para o estino. Isso é útil para obter as 5 estrelas em casos, já que o seu parceiro não irá danificar outros carros ou o patrimônio público, embora haja o empecilho de você perder os crimes de rua e as localizações de interesse. * Para desbloquear veículos, Phelps deve entrar no carro, no banco do motorista, e ligar o motor. * O "GTA III" possui um bug em que os carros que você estaciona e depois de distancia dos mesmos somem. No L.A. Noire, há um bug similar que ocorre com os carros bônus/escondidos. Se o carro é estacionado e Cole se move para fora da vista do carro, ele irá desaparecer (e reaparecer de volta na garagem de onde estava estacionado originalmente). Categoria:Veículos